


A Cause for Celebration

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly share their news with those closest to them.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Sherlock was so enchanted by kissing his fiancée that he completely missed the sound of her landlady’s approach until the woman knocked on the sitting room door.

Molly pulled back, her cheeks a becoming pink but her expression guilty. “That must be Mrs. Turner.”

“Even if she hadn’t thought to knock,” he murmured, unable to keep a smile off his face, “we were doing nothing improper for a newly-engaged couple, Molly. The stranglehold of propriety has finally begun to loosen.”

She smiled a bit as she left his arms and headed for the door. “You really were chafing under it, weren’t you?”

He smirked. “When one realizes what one has been missing, one is eager to dive right in.”

The knowing smile she gave him had him eager for a time when they could be alone again. When Molly opened the door, Mrs. Turner came in with a bottle of champagne and three glasses on a tray.

“Now that your mother’s gone, I think it’s time to celebrate,” she said, beaming.

Molly rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, my mother leaving is always a reason to celebrate.”

“I pray it’ll be some time before we see her again,” Sherlock said, chuckling, as he took the bottle and popped the cork before pouring the champagne. “A birthday gift from your mother?”

“Yes, though at the time, she didn’t think I’d have anyone to share it with,” Molly said as she accepted a glass from him. “How much things have changed in a few months.”

“For the better, I hope,” he said, grinning, and he handed a glass to Mrs. Turner.

The older woman smirked. “I’ll say. You’re a perfect match for Dr. Hooper, and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

“Yes,” Molly said, her eyes dancing as she looked at him. “Compatible in every way.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he said as he held up his glass.

Once they were alone again, Sherlock wasted no time – before Mrs. Turner had reached the landing, he was sitting on the settee with Molly across his lap. The move might have seemed scandalous to some, but his fiancée merely giggled.

“I see I’ll need to be careful around you, sir,” she said, grinning.

He grinned back. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, my dear Dr. Hooper – I am a true gentleman.”

“Mmm,” she consented, one hand coming up to play with the hair on the back of his neck, “a gentleman who sees nothing wrong with taking a few liberties.”

There was a sound very like a purr and Sherlock blushed faintly when he realized it had come from him. “I take nothing that isn’t offered freely,” he murmured.

“I know,” she murmured back, “that’s the problem.” She sighed quietly. “Our reputations depend on us being exemplary moral people. To cross the line of decency, even with one’s betrothed-”

“Would bring ruin to us both, I know,” he said, not in the least concerned.

She stared at him. “Sherlock, this is serious.”

“I know very well what Society demands of us, even at this point, but believe me, even without the expectations placed upon us, I would wait until we were wed before I showed you the depths of my desire for you – you deserve at least that much.”

Molly beamed at him before kissing him passionately, and he did his level best to return her fervor.

* * *

It was several hours before they walked back to 221B, arriving just before Sherlock and John’s usual dinnertime. Mrs. Hudson met them in the foyer, one eyebrow raised in expectation. “Is there an announcement, Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock chuckled. “I’m certain there will be in tomorrow’s newspapers.”

“Mr. Holmes…”

Molly cut in, beaming with happiness. “What Mr. Holmes meant to say is that he and I are engaged.”

“Saints preserve us, I thought I’d never see the day,” Mrs. Hudson muttered before pulling each of them into a hug. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” he said, grinning. “I take it Dr. Watson is still here?”

She nodded. “He’s been nursing a hangover all afternoon, but I think he’ll forget about his headache when he hears your news.”

“I should hope so. I assume dinner will be along soon?”

“Momentarily.”

“Good. Come, Molly.” He led the way upstairs and found John lying prone on the settee, one arm over his eyes.

“Is that you, Mrs. Hudson?” John asked pitifully.

Sherlock smirked. “Quite the contrary.”

The former Army doctor lowered his arm to look up at them. “Ah, Holmes, Dr. Hooper.” He slowly got to his feet, wincing. “Is there a case?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Not at the moment, but let’s see how well your own powers of deduction have improved, Watson. What can you glean from Dr. Hooper?” He gave Molly’s hand an affectionate squeeze before sitting in his chair by the fire and watching the two of them with a great deal of amusement.

Molly rolled her eyes fondly at his actions then she turned to John, unable to keep from smiling. “Do you notice anything different about me, Dr. Watson?”

He circled her slowly, one hand to his mouth in a thinking pose. “You’re dressed comfortably instead of fashionably, so you’re not going to or coming from a society function.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yes, yes, anyone can see that. But what else?”

John examined her face. “You’re happy – there’s good color to your cheeks and a sparkle in your eyes.”

Molly grinned. “Yes, I’m very happy, but can you tell the cause?”

“Well, you arrived with Holmes and I haven’t seen him since we came home last night, so I assume you spent the day with him.”

“You are correct about that.”

Finally, John’s gaze landed on Molly’s left hand and his eyes widened then he turned to Sherlock. “Holmes, you proposed?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Finally, the truth comes out. Yes, I proposed and the lady gladly accepted. Her mother insists on a Christmas wedding, so I suggest you keep your social calendar clear as you will, of course, be my best man.”

“I would be honored,” John said with a great deal of feeling. Molly moved to stand beside Sherlock’s chair and he reached up to take her hand, prompting John to proclaim, “Now that I see you both together, I must say, Holmes, you’re looking happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

“Because I am,” he said, grinning. “With this young lady at my side, I’ll know nothing but happiness.”


End file.
